An American Tail: Home Alone 2: Lost in New York
''An American Tail: Home Alone 2: Lost in New York ''is an upcoming animated adventure comedy crossover direct-to-video film produced by Universal Pictures, 20th Century Fox, 1492 Pictures and Amblin Entertainment and based on (Home Alone 2: Lost in New York 1992) and (Tom and Jerry: Home Alone 2: Lost in New York TBA) and written by John Hughes. Plot: The story begins with Fievel Mousekewitz and Kevin (voice by Thomas Dekker and Tara Strong) getting packed for a Christmas vacation to spend Christmas in Miami, Fievel goes into the Mousekewitz's house hole to get his suitcase, his red swim trunks for the vacation. Later at the airport Kevin, Fievel, Tanya, Yasha, Mama, Papa, Sophie, Tiger, Miss Kitty, Tony and his wife Bridget and the family rush to catch their plane before it leaves, Kevin and Fievel Mousekewitz aboards the plane that was going to New York City and not Miami. After the plane ride the family finally arrived in Miami, When the family as with Mama, Yasha, Papa, Sophie, Tanya, Tony, Bridget, Tiger and Miss Kitty got off the plane they saw that Kevin and Fievel Mousekewitz were not there, but Mama Mousekewitz was very upset about her son Fievel Mousekewitz In New York City Kevin and Fievel Mousekewitz goes to the Plaza Hotel, where they meet Donald Trump (voice by Alec Baldwin) and uses Peter's (voice by Dan Povenmire) credit card to check in and they get a hotel room. Later Kevin and Fievel Mousekewitz go to swim in the hotel swimming pool, Kevin gets changed into his blue swim trunks and Fievel gets changed into his red swim trunks and see his buttocks. After getting changed Kevin and Fievel were gonna do some cannonballs together, When Kevin and Fievel jumped into the pool Kevin loses his blue swim trunks and Fievel loses his red swim trunks and see his light-grey buttocks. Meanwhile, Harry (voice by Charlie Adler) and Marv (voice by Trevor Devall), now calling themselves the "Sticky Bandits", have travelled to New York after escaping during a prison riot. On Christmas Eve, Kevin and Fievel visits a Toy Store, where they meet its philanthropic owner, Mr. Duncan. After encountering Harry and Marv, Kevin and Fievel Mousekewitz runs away, and returns to the hotel. The hotel's concierge, Mr. Hector (voice by Jim Cummings), confronts Kevin and Fievel about the credit card that was reported stolen. Characters: Cast: Quotes: Trivia: * Rated PG for moderate violence, mild threat, language. * Suggested Running Times: 120 Minutes (NTSC), 115 Minutes (PAL). * Fievel wears a red swim trunks and see his buttocks for swimming after they loses his trunks in the pool. * Kevin wears a blue swim trunks for swimming. Songs: Release: Category:Direct-to-video crossover films Category:Mice Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Kids Category:Family Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal 1440 Entertainment Category:20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Category:1492 Pictures Category:1492 Pictures films Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:An American Tail Category:Home Alone Category:Crossovers Category:Christmas Movies Category:Christmas Category:Movies Category:Thomas Dekker